


Bluebird

by Sophagawea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophagawea/pseuds/Sophagawea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel gets killed by the Leviathan, Dean has trouble moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I heard this Destiel Fan Song called Bluebird, and felt as if I had to make a story surrounding it. All lyrics belong to the writer, Elizabeth Smart. I highly recommend that you listen to the song while reading this. You can find an amazing version on Youtube by Brittany Martin called 'Bluebird- A Destiel Fan Song.'

Blue. That was all he saw. The blue depths of Cas’s eyes, staring deep into his soul. He saw his hands. He heard his voice. He saw pain. Knowing that Cas was in pain made his insides twist up and made him feel sick. He wanted more than anything to reach forward and comfort him, but he couldn’t move. He was being held in place by some invisible force. He saw tears slipping down Cas’s face. No, those weren’t tears; Cas was dripping wet. Dean blinked and suddenly Cas no longer attired his trench coat. It was folded into his hands. A single tear slipped from Dean’s face and landed on the coat.

_Why did you let go? Why can’t I understand you?_

He looked up, and Cas reached a hand towards him, wiping his cheek. “Forgive me, Dean,” he said.

Dean wanted more than anything to tell him that he already had, that he would always forgive him. But before he could, Cas was fading away.

“Cas!” Dean said, but it was too late. He was already gone.

_And I will love you, bluebird. In the dusk, when the sun goes down._

Dean sank to his knees, his whole body wrecked with pain.

_And I will love you, bluebird. In the morning, when the stars all drown._

Dean needed to see him again; he couldn’t really be gone. After all they had gone through, a couple of black goo oozing dicks would not take Cas away from him.

_And I will love you, bluebird. Every hour, of every day._

Dean wished there was something that he could do, but he knew that there was nothing. He had seen Cas’s eyes before, when he told him that the leviathan were still in him. Cas knew that he was a goner, but even in his death bed, he put Dean first; telling him to run.

_I will love you, bluebird. Till we all fade away._

Dean will never forget this pain. The thought that he had lost Cas was unbearable, and then when he came back, he was eternally grateful, only to have ripped away again by those stupid leviathan.

_I wasn’t lying when I told you I need you._

Dean felt lost. He felt ruined. He felt hopeless. He felt gone. The only thing that was keeping him together was that he knew that Sam needed him right now more than ever.

_I still love you, bluebird. So why are you not here?_

He still needed Cas. He didn’t want to get up, but he knew he had to. He had to help Sam.

_Bluebird, bluebird singing in the tree._

_Spread your wings, come home to me, bluebird._

“I’m still here, Dean,” he heard Cas say, far off and distant.

* * *

Dean jerked awake. He didn’t remember falling asleep, and he was lying in the guest bedroom of Bobby’s house with Cas's trench coat clutched in his hands. He knew that he had dreamt, but he didn’t remember of what. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water and chugged it. He grabbed a bottle of water and a protein bar for Sam and then walked into the living room to wake him up.

“Sammy. Hey, woah,” he said as Sam jolted awake. “That’s twelve hours straight. I’m calling that rested,” he said.

“Here, hydrate and, uh, protein-ate,” he said, as he handed Sam the water bottle and protein bar. He pulled up a chair to the couch and sat down.

“Breakfast in bed,” Sam said as he sat up.

"Don’t get used to it. Let me see that hand,” he said. Sam hesitated, but gave him his hand. Dean pulled the bandage back. “Yeah, you’ll live,” he said and then got up to get a bottle of alcohol. He poured it on to Sam’s hand, humming a song that he had stuck in his hand.

Sam grimaced in pain and then said, “What are you humming? Doesn’t sound like Led Zeppelin.”

“I don’t know,” Dean said. He vaguely remembered the tune from his dream earlier.

“So, ooze invasion- any leads?” Sam asked. Bobby came over to answer Sam. Dean sat down, remembering the blue depths of Cas’s eyes.

_Bluebird._


End file.
